Patrick
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = March 19, Age 210|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 6'1" (188 cm)|Weight = 167 lbs (76 Kg)|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior)}} Patrick (パトリツク, Patoritsuku) is the childhood best friend of Shawn Spencer and the boyfriend of Tanya. Appearance Patrick is a young child and young handsome man of a tall, slim, well build and above-average height with a slender yet fairly muscular physique. He had hazel eyes, pale skin complexion and dark ash fluffy brown hair. Over the course of the series and movies, he's had hazel eyes, pale skin complexion and dark ash fluffy brown hair to stay same throughout the series and movies. As a child, his hair was in a shorter on the back, but his bang, As a preteen, his hair was As a teenager, As a adult, in Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Personality Patrick is very easy-going and a little aloof at times. Nothing really bothers him and could he care less about being a ninja or going out on missions much to Henry's annoyance as becoming the Third Emperor of the Spencer World empire. What really excites him is traveling and discovering new things, putting his skills to use in order to benefit mankind. He doesn’t mind going out of his way to talk to people and makes friends fairly easily. There is always a smile on his face and is very sentimental when it comes to family. It's not hard for him to look on the bright side, and will find positive things in even the darkest situations. He’s often full of advice and knows just what to say when it needs to be said, but he can also come off a little cheesy at times too. He will be the first to apologize, and always acts a peacemaker should the need arise. Patrick does have a strong sense of justice and will always fight for what is right, but he would much rather avoid confrontation altogether with his friends. He’s not a coward, but he thinks that the only way to end violence, is to not engage it in the first place. Because of the entity of Mega Buu’s anger is sealed within his soul, he was often forced to avoid unpleasant feelings that could trigger his rage, especially as a child. This also meant that he never really learned how to properly react to difficult situations properly. He is quite cheerful at inappropriate times like funerals, battles, and even full-out war. Which can make him come off as inconsiderate to those who don’t know him. There is a touch of a hopeless romantic within him but he rarely tries to pursue true relationships. As he ages, he becomes a bit more reserved and tries to stay to himself. He finds it harder and harder to stay happy when San's anger is constantly pressuring him to commit terrible acts against his own family. Though he never becomes hostile towards anyone, he starts losing his grasp of reality and it terrifies him. It causes him to become withdrawn and San begins erasing his memories; he slowly starts losing track of who he is as a person. In the anime series, Patrick is a very passive and nice person. He is big-hearted and soft-hearted. He accepts people the way they are, and doesn't say anything about it. Biography Background Patrick is born on March 19 of Age 210. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Power Manga and Anime Patrick is Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Patrick is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Nobutoshi Canna * FUNimation dub: Kaiji Tang (most media) Battles Battles Trivia * Patrick's name means Japanese name (パトリツク or Patoritsuku) is in English the meaning of the name Patrick is: Patrician, noble. Romans society was divided into plebeians: (commoners) and patricians: (aristocrats). Saint Patrick - patron saint of Ireland. * In American the meaning of the name Patrick is: Patrician, noble. Romans society was divided into plebeians: (commoners) and patricians: (aristocrats). Saint Patrick - patron saint of Ireland. * In Irish the meaning of the name Patrick is: Patrician; noble. Romans society was divided into plebeians: (commoners) and patricians: (aristocrats). Saint Patrick - patron saint of Ireland. * In Latin the meaning of the name Patrick is: Regal; noble. St. Patrick introduced Christianity to Ireland, and later became Ireland's patron saint. * It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Patrick is "patrician, noble". The Latin original, Patricius, was a title. The Romans once were divided socially and politically into plebeians (commoners) and patricians (aristocrats). The famous Saint Patrick, patron of Ireland (fourth and fifth century) whose feast day is on March 17, has given the name its Irish associations. The name spread outside of Ireland in the 18th century. See also Peyton. * Patrick's favorite hobby is arm wrestling, training martial arts and walking. * Patrick's favorite food is green tea, coffee, hamburger and coffee cake. * Patrick's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Patrick has completed 99 official missions in total: 40 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 20 B-rank, 14 A-rank and 5 S-rank. * Patrick's favorite word is "Think" (思う, Omou). Gallery contest_entry__can_we_see_your_face__by_sedill-1.jpg|Young Patrick naruto_oc__hatake_masaki_by_sedillio-dakq0zi.png naruto_oc__hatake_masaki_by_sedillio-dakq0zi-1.png naruto_oc__hatake_masaki_by_sedillio-dakq0zi-2.png you_almost_got_us_killed____again_by_sedillio--1.jpg konoha_peace__collab_by_sedillio-dbod3ri-1.jpg hatake_masaki___2017_reference_sheet_by_sedill-1.jpg hatake_masaki___2017_reference_sheet_by_sedill-2.jpg hatake_masaki___2017_reference_sheet_by_sedill-3.jpg hatake_masaki___2017_reference_sheet_by_sedill-4.jpg Prince morgan of morgana by rainstar 123 dam55kf-pre.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Ninjas Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video games where Patrick is playable Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased